


扉柱关键词两段

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 极短的cp关键词片段，OOC我的





	扉柱关键词两段

【扉柱/决定不爱你，老夫老妻，秘密】

 

千手柱间与千手扉间是一对兄弟，忍界皆知他们感情深厚，虽然偶尔拌嘴，但他们向来兄弟一心，从未有过不能调和的分歧。

 

“说起来啊……他们默契的样子就像一对老夫老妻，做起事来配合得很好，有什么矛盾也是很快就没事，那句话怎么说的来着？‘床头吵架床尾和’，大概就是这样吧。”他们的表亲千手桃华如此评价。

 

盛夏的午后阳光静好，暖暖的气温烘得人昏昏欲睡。千手柱间处理完最后一份文件，不自觉地就趴在办公桌上睡着了。

 

身为火影助理的千手扉间整理好提案抬头就看见大哥安谧的睡颜，不由得露出了微笑。他把自己的椅子挪了挪靠近对方，温柔地把一缕调皮地滑落下来的鬓发理到柱间耳后，用手指轻轻地揩去柱间嘴角将滴未滴的口水。

 

“大哥，我决定不爱你。”他垂下眼眸，极轻极轻地吻上柱间的发梢，上扬的唇角分明带着笑意。

 

只是这样凝视你，触碰你，我就已经心满意足。在你身边，我会放好自己的位置，只会是你可靠的弟弟。

 

千手扉间有一个秘密。

 

那个秘密他会带进棺材里，让它随时光飞逝了无痕迹。

 

 

 

【扉柱/abo，绝对信任，夏日祭】

 

千手扉间陪千手柱间一起去看了夏日祭。

 

千手柱间正在孕期，圆润的小腹顶得贴身的浴衣微微隆起。他把手放进千手扉间的手心里，偎依在对方身边，让弟弟兼伴侣牵着自己慢慢地走，绝对信任的姿态。

 

“在我面前就尽管表现出omega的姿态吧，不用那么累地撑着。”千手扉间用掌心抚过兄长的额头，捏了捏对方的手心。

 

他们并肩坐在无人的草地，仰起头看绚烂的焰火盛开。柱间把头枕在扉间肩上，拉着自己alpha的手有一下没一下地摸着小腹的凸起。

 

“扉间有没有想好孩子叫什么名字？”

 

“要郑重对待起一个好听又有寓意的名字啊，所以还在考虑。”

 

“唔……也不着急，反正还有很长时间可以慢慢想。”

 

“是啊，在孩子诞生之前，一定能想出来的。”


End file.
